Hot Gryffindor Camping Trip
by blink30
Summary: Dean invites several selected Gryffindors on a camping trip, just them. They go without a plan and this ends up leading to some hot things happening between the teenagers: Dean, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lavender, Parvati, Neville, Ginny, Katie and Seamus. WARNING: All the smut with some incest starts in chapter 2. Many pairings.
1. Chapter 1

It was near the end of the Golden Trios sixth year and although everyone was excited to finally be done with their OWLs, all the tension from the relationship drama was still heavy in the air, as well as the sadness at the death of Dumbledore. It could be considered the gloomiest end of year, hogwarts had ever seen. Harry isolated himself from everyone, Ron and Hermione still kept their distance from each other, and everyone else had a depressed attitude. Dean Thomas was the one student who seemed to handle it the best, always trying to raise everyone's spirits, but failing most of the time.

On the last day he gathered a bunch of Gryffindors together in the common room, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Katie, Seamus Lavender, Parvati, Ginny, and to be exact.

"Hey guys, I've got an idea. Since its the beginning of summer, and none of us are tied down by anything yet, how about we all go on a camping trip, just us. No adults, no other houses. Just the ten of us. What do you think?"

There was a degree of uncertainty in the room.

"Come on, it's been a rough year, and this would be a good way to get away from all the stresses of everything that has been going on this year. And I'm sure your parents can bear not seeing you for a few more days."

Harry smiled to himself at the thought.

"How long exactly do you think we'd be away?" asked Hermione.

"I think that should be left up to us when we are there. Definitely for a few days, but then we just decide when the time comes whether we've had enough."

This seamed to pique everyone's interest in it.

"Where?" asked Katie.

"Well I know of this place in Switzerland deep into the alps that a friend of the family brought us to a year ago. It is virtually untouched by civilization, but it's got natural hot springs, waterfalls, mountains, lakes, rivers, what else do you need?"

At this point everyone stood up and congratulated Dean on his fabulous idea.

"So you're all for it then."

Everyone spoke their assurance that they would be there.

"When are we leaving? Tomorrow?" asked Ginny.

Dean paused. "Sure." and everyone cheered in delight.

As soon as school was officially over, everyone packed up enough clothes for the trip. They all owed their families that they would be another several days, so they shouldn't pick them up from London.

Dean had a portkey already set up just outside the train station. So the ten of them met up at the station, said goodbye to all of the other friends that were going home and after the train left, they met about a hundred meters down past the station. There was a Swiss flag set on top of a cliff and that Dean told them was the portkey.

He pulled the flag out of the ground. "Everyone ready?" Dean asked. Everyone nodded. "Well, goodbye Hogwarts." Each hand took a part of the flag and pole and off they went with a pull on the navel. It took quite a bit longer, Harry noted, than it took to get to the Quidditch cup, but then they were going across most of Europe. Finally they found themselves standing on top of a mountain overlooking a long valley, a few kilometers in length, but only about one kilometer wide. There was a fairly large waterfall in the distance as part of a river that led into a lake slightly larger than the black lake and gave a crystal clear reflection of its mirror back to the group. No one said a word, they all just stood there and drank in the view.

After a few minutes, Dean asked "Has anyone ever been to the mountains? And Scotland doesn't count." Dean raised his hand to start.

Katie, Seamus, and Parvati raised their hands, but everyone else shook their head apologetically.

"Good. I wouldn't have it any other way. Now you see where the river meets the lake, that's where we're camping, so that's about a mile walk from here. Is everyone good with that."

They all picked up their packs and headed down the mountain. Understandably, Dean noticed that some people, most of the people who had never been to the mountains before, had trouble with this kind of hiking at first, but they were managed to not slow the crew down too much. He also noticed that others handled it very well. Katie for example was equal to himself, and he was an avid hiker. She walked in front of him for a while, giving him nowhere else to look at but her very fit butt in yoga pants. And he didn't mind at all.

It was about six o clock when they arrived at the campsite. It had a shale beach, and woods all around besides the river which trickled down beside them.

All the packs hit the ground together and there was a sort of group sigh that followed.

"Um Dean," said Parvati with a nervous giggle in her voice. "Where do we go to use the loo?"

"Right." Dean laughed and conjured some toilet paper. "Here. Sorry but the bushes is all we got."

Parvati grinned, nodded, took the toilet paper and headed into the trees. "Thanks Dean."

"Don't go too far in." Hermione called.

As Hermione turned around there were 3 tents set up, a fire going and eleven lawn chairs set up. Everyone was taking their place around the fire.

"Whoa. That was quick." she said as she took her seat between Harry and Ginny. "But I have to ask, what's with the sleeping arrangements? Why not two tents."

Dean sent her a questioning look. "I mean like one tent for the girls one for the boys?"

"Oh, well first of all there are three tents because those are real non magical tents. Meaning that what you see on the outside is what you get on the inside. Those are three person tents, meaning that in one of those tents four people are going to have to squeeze. The reason being that you cannot conjure things that are magically transformed. I can only conjure things that are not magical. Also...you know since there are no adults here, I don't think we need to worry about the different gender tents. We all just end up in the tent that we end up in. I hope that's cool with everyone."

Everyone gave their approval though Hermione wasn't so sure about it. She knew Dean came from a fairly liberal family so that would be a normal thing for him, but for her on the other hand, she was from a very conservative family and this would not go down in her family. But she never voiced any of this to the others.

For the rest of the evening the group sat around the fire and talked about the year, speaking everything they really wanted to. Harry spoke about his life as a child and some of what he was went and was going through these days with the return of Voldemort, Bellatrix, and all the other Death Eaters. Neville disclosed his experience with his parents being insane. Unfortunately nothing was mentioned about the romance drama of the year. But not everything they spoke about was deep and serious. They also spoke about the normal areas of their life like traditions and single memories. They also went over the funny happenings at Hogwarts and laughed at all the teachers. They ate hot dogs for supper, roasted over the fire, and went to bed around midnight.

Harry, Ron and, to Harry's disappointment, not Hermione, but Lavender spent the night in one of the tent. The next tent held Dean, Katie, Parvati and Seamus. And the last one held Neville, Ginny and Hermione.

Don't worry, the good stuff is coming just be patient. Keep reading.


	2. Chapter 2

People woke up at different times in the morning. When everyone else was up, Harry asked, "What's the plan for today Dean?"

"Up to you guys. There's hiking, swimming, rock climbing, cliff jumping, hot springing, or simply sun tanning if we want to. Or at least that's all the ones I know of."

"How far away are the hot springs" asked Parvati.

"Well not far. But they are all the way up a mountain. Do you see that kind of bowl in the mountain top, that snowy one there?" and he pointed to the most snow covered part of the mountains that surrounded the valley.

They settled on it and in an hour they were standing in the snow beside the hot springs in their bathing suits.

"H-how hot is it?" said a shivering Lavender.

"Almost as hot as a hot tub." said Katie, and they all stepped in. They relaxed there for a few hours, continuing their conversation from yesterday. Everyone was starting to feel more comfortable with each other, and having no adults around, meant that they all were willing to be a lot more inappropriate in their conversation. For example Seamus made a comment about how perfect Lavender's breasts were and she just laughed it off with everyone else. Even Ron, although he was slightly taken aback by the comment, eventually grinned and joined in with everyone else.

That evening after a supper of spaghetti, they were all sitting around the campfire.

"I've got a fun idea." said Ginny, who was eager as the youngest one, to have some influence on the conversation. "How about a game of Truth and Dare?"

There was a pause.

"Wow" said Harry. "There it is."

"You know what?" said Katie, the oldest, and most respected of the crew, "Yeah, that sounds like fun."

And that was it. Lavender and Parvati squealed with excitement. All the boys grinned. Ginny was shifting excitedly in her seat. Katie just looked amused. Hermione on the other hand grew nervous. She had been in one game before and had ended up leaving out of disgust. But now she really did not want to become the party pooper. Not when she leaving would ruin it for everyone. She nodded her approval, but decided to try to lay low during this game.

At this point it is necessary to know the order of the circle around the campfire. Dean was sitting to the left of Katie, then after that it went: Parvati, Lavender, Seamus, Neville, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, and Ron on the other side of Katie

"Are we going to play it the magical way." asked Lavender "Where everyone has to take veritaserum?"

Another pause.

"Hell yeah!" said Dean.

"Oh, what if someone declines to take a dare?" asked Parvati.

"I have just the thing." said Seamus. He ran into his tent, and came out with three two-sixes of firewhiskey. "One shot of this for every time someone chickens."

"Aww yeah!" exclaimed Dean.

"And if anyone chickens they have to remove one item of clothing." said Ginny. She was met with some raised eyebrows, but no one protested. Hermione was getting more and more nervous about the game. They all tipped back their shot glasses of veritaserum supplied by Lavender and began. "Alright who starts?" asked Ginny.

"You do. You thought of it." said Harry. Everyone conquered.

"Alright, Lavender, since you're so enthusiastic, truth or dare."

"Dare." she said pointedly.

"Push your boobs together so we get some good cleavage."

Without any hesitation she leant forward and obeyed, giving everyone a solid look at a long deep valley between her shoulders into the darkness of her shirt. Everyone applauded.

"I get the feeling that you will be as clothed as you are now by the end of the night. What I mean by that is that you're not really going to chicken are you." said Ron.

"Dean truth or dare" said Lavender.

"Truth." he said, met with an eye roll.

"How far did you and Ginny get?"

Dean looked over at Ginny. She nodded that it was ok.

"Second base"

"Nice." said Seamus.

"Yeah." said Dean. Ginny simply sat back in her chair calmly."Hermione truth or dare?"

Hermione went white. "Truth." people looked away not surprised.

"Have you ever made out?"

"No."

"Really?" blurt in Ron "Not even with Krum?"

"Honestly Ron, I was 14. Why would I do that. He did kiss me on the cheek once, does that count?"

"No." everyone replied.

"Hermione, your turn." said Seamus after a moment.

"Oh yeah. Uh Neville, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

This surprised everyone and he knew it would. That's why he said it.

"Ok uh, drop your pants." It was the first thing that came into her head, but impressed everyone. But without much contemplation. He stood up and dropped his pants. He had tighty-whiteys on which he knew he would never live down.

"Just to be clear," he spoke through the laughter, "Everything that happens on this camping trip stays on this camping trip." he was assured by everyone's nods as none of them could speak. "Good."

Finally when everyone was restrained he asked "Katie, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Give Dean a French kiss."

It was like there was nothing to it." Dean was sitting right next to her so she leant over and laid one right on him. Deans eyes went wide for a second, then he melted into it. Five seconds later, as abruptly as she had leant over, she pulled back into her normal sitting position. It was one of the hottest things he had ever experienced, which was saying a lot considering how far he got with Ginny. Even from the outside people could see that she was good at this.

"Harry, truth or dare."

"...What? Oh..uh truth."

"Do you like Ginny?"

"No." Everyone looked over at him questioningly, most of all, Hermione. He just shrugged. This was not the truth though. What really happened was that he had faked the shot of veritaserum and dumped it to the side. He knew he couldn't afford to give away any of the information about the horcruxes, but it also came in handy in this situation. He looked over at Ginny who looked kind of peeved. He smiled at that.

"Ok uh Seamus truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Ok, but I need to whisper it in your ear." this intrigued everyone..

Harry went back to his seat leaving Seamus with a nervous grin on his face. He stood up, and leapt into Parvati's lap, straddling her. He then filled his hands with Parvati's boobs. Parvati gaped with a slight grin, looked at Lavender, then slapped him hard in the face.

"Ow." cried Seamus." Yeah you slapped me but you were smiling while you did it. I'll bet you didn't slap me because I groped you it was because you finally had an excuse to slap someone."

Parvati just gave a cute smile and shrugged.

That was the exact reason why Harry chose Parvati for the victim. She was not afraid to use violent punishment, even if she was not genuinely angry.

Everyone else was just in shock. The everyone turned and slow clapped Seamus, who took a moment from nursing his cheek to give a bow.

"Okaay, who hasn't gone yet, ah Parvati, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Alright now that I got things going, do a belly dance around the fire in your underwear."

At this everyone rolled their eyes. Leave it to Seamus to get carried away immediately.

Parvati took off her pullover and poured herself some firewhiskey.

"Aww." said Seamus.

Not wanting to draw too much attention to her cowardice, "Harry truth or dare?"

"Dare."

She thought it over. She was contemplating how she should keep the game getting hotter. It was getting close to the time for full nudity.

"Let's see it." she said.

"What?" he said.

"It." and she pointed toward her crotch.

"Oh." he could suddenly feel some blood rushing to the part she referred to. He knew it was now or never. The worst thing he could do was think about it until it was fully erect. So without haste he stood up, undid his zipper and button and pulled his pants and underwear just far enough down so everyone could see his...it. There were cheers from everyone except Hermione.

Hermione was pointedly looking away. After a moment she called out "Is it covered yet?"

"Yes." said Seamus.

"Is it?!"

"Yeah." answered everybody. But as Hermione turned around she turned and bumped it with her nose.

At this people were on the ground in hysterics. Hermione had gone beet red. She brought her knees up onto her chair and hid her head in her knees, and Harry, smirking, had put it back in his pants.

"Hermione truth or dare?" said Harry.

"Truth."

"Aww come on."

"Truth."

"Fine, who's your crush."

She took off her hoodie and filled her glass, earning groans from everyone.

"There has better be some payoff to having you in this game." said Seamus.

"There has to be. Either I do some humiliating dare, or I end up completely naked." and she took her shot with a cough or two.

Everyone held back a laugh at hearing her say the word 'naked'.

Hermione knew she had to step it up a notch or she would pay for it later. At least in a dare of someone else she didn't need to hold back. "Lavender truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Let every boy here touch the twins."

Every boy was grinning from ear to ear.

"Ok. Line 'em up."

"Bare." Hermione added, seeing how cools she accepted it.

At this Lavender hesitated a bit. But she still nodded, then crossed her arms and grabbed the hem of her shirt. Every eye awaited in anticipation as her lacy pink bra was first exposed, then she reaches behind her and unclipped the strap. She let the straps hang by her side without taking it off at first, then slowly, teasingly, leaned forward as the material slid off the swell of her chest and fell onto the ground. And there she was, leaning forward with them swaying side to side with her every movement. Everyone oggled her for a minute. After that, Harry stood up, and walked over. Lavender arose and as she did, Harry met her and reached out and did what every guy in the year wanted to do since fifth year. After a few good squeezes, Ron jumped in.

"Ok ok, don't enjoy that too much, that is my girlfriend. Guys three squeezes, that's it. Or deal with me."

Dean and Neville respected Ron's demand. But Seamus, he took the opportunity and made the most of it. Lavender stood there waiting for the dare to end without paying much attention to the boys fondling her. But Seamus walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders. He then turned her around and grabbed her boobs from behind while he ground against her behind. Lavender distorted her face in disgust. He only got three seconds of it before he vomited a slug onto her back. Ron had used the spell that doubled back onto him in second year. Lavender screamed and pulled away wiping her back with her shirt. She then put her bra back on and scorgified her shirt clean again so she could put it back on also.

"Ok my turn, and everyone will pay for that one. Umm Ron truth or dare?"

"Dare." said Ron expecting her to get him to do some sexy thing to her.

"French kiss Harry."

"What?!"

Harry went red and turned his head away shaking.

They all gave disgusted groans at that prospect.

Ron began to fill his shot glass.

"Yeah some Gryffindor you are. Why are you even here?" said Lavender.

Ron paused for a second, then turned to Harry, grabbed his face and their mouths connected in a very violent way. Then he pulled apart.

"What part of French kiss don't you understand?" asked Lavender.

"Are you serious?!" asked both Ron and Harry.

"Yep. Get some tongue in there."

So Ron leaned over again, this time with a lot more restraint and a lot less gumption. They slowly came together and Harry opened his mouth. Both boys had their eyes shut tight clearly concentrating on something else. Ron's tongue was in Harry's mouth no longer than a second, then he pulled away and they both ran to the lake to wash their mouths out. There was definitely going to be some awkwardness between them in coming times.

"Wow Lavender, your vengeance was swift and brutal." said Seamus. "For all of us too that had to watch."

"Ok it is on." said Ron. "Katie truth or dare?"

"Dare." she said bravely.

"Get everybody here turned on."

"Aren't they already?" She had a point, now that everybody thought about it.

"Hmm you're right. Well then touch everybody just to make sure."

"Wow, nice one...Alright."

She turned to her right to start with Ron. She reached down and with one squeeze through his pants gave her an easy conformation that he was hard. Then she moved to Harry and got a similar answer. Then she moved to Hermione. Hermione was wondering how she was going to check her. Surely Katie was not going to reach down her pants and...but without a word after a beat, Katie put one arm on Hermione's chest to hold her down while she stuffed her hand down her pants and underwear, into her vagina.

"Uh oh, this ones turned off. This'll just take a second."

Katie inserted her first two digits into Hermione and wiggled them around. She tugged on her clit and gave Hermione a whole new kind of pleasure. A pleasure she had never received from another human being, which felt so much better than anything else she had ever come by. It took thirty seconds before Hermione was deemed turned on.

She then moved on to Ginny, Neville, Lavender, Parvati, and Dean, who after watching that were more than turned on.

"So..." began Katie.

"Hold on. Hermione you look uncomfortable. Would you like a foot massage?" asked Harry kindly.

"Wow that was out of the blue." said Hermione. "But yes absolutely I would. My feet have been so achy since that hike up to the hot springs. Thanks Harry."

"No problem." everyone looked at Harry questioningly but Harry winked at them, she took off her shoes and socks and then they saw where he was going. Harry gave them the sign to not act just yet, but he quickly shoved her shoes and socks to Ginny's side where Ginny discreetly hid them behind her.

"Uh Parvati truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How far have you ever gone with anyone?"

Parvati paused for a moment in contemplation. Then she sighed and said "Home."

"Really, do tell." said Katie.

"Last summer we had some friends from Newcastle staying over at our place for a week. Just some friends of my dad from way back. They had a son who was 19. Since his parents were taking the spare bedroom, he had to sleep in my room, because I have an extra bed in my room. Anyway, he slept in my room a few nights, and we talked, had some nice conversations. Then on the last night, I figured that I really liked him and I wanted to know what it felt like to lay beside him. He was asleep, so I figured for a minute I could lay down beside him, without him noticing and just experience it. It felt so good, that I fell asleep. I woke up the next morning to him shaking me awake. I was so embarrassed, but then he started undoing the buttons of my pajamas. Then he took off his pajama bottoms and his boxers, and I did likewise. Then well...we shagged all morning. He left later that day and I haven't seen him since."

"Wow that's quite the story." said Katie. "Just out of curiosity, who else is not a virgin?"

Nobody raised their hand.

"Not even you two?" asked Seamus to Ron and Lavender.

"No." said Ron.

"Hm."

"Hermione, truth or dare." said Parvati.

"Dare."

"Give everyone here a blowjob."

"What no!" she said looking

"Alright. Then take a shot and remove some clothing.

Then Hermione realized that all she had to take off were either her jeans or her shirt, exposing some of her underwear no matter what. She went red and everyone looked at her expectantly. She then hesitantly took off her shirt.

People nodded approvingly.

"Oh whatever, you've all seen a girl in a bra before."

"Yes but we've never seen you in a bra before." said Seamus.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Neville truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Have you ever seen a girl naked?"

"Other than tonight, no. Hermione truth or dare."

"What? I just went."

"Truth or dare Hermione."

"Ok umm dare."

"I dare you to ride Seamus right now."

"Why do I get all the bad ones?" and she filled her glass and shot it with a cough. At this point she was pretty tipsy and just shuffled out of her jeans without a thought. She was now in just her underwear.

"Dean truth or dare."

"Truth."

"How many times did you and Ginny make it to second base?"

"Once, Hermione truth or dare?"

"Oh I see, you guys are ganging up on me."

"No shit Sherlock." said Ginny.

"Well what can I do. Uh truth this time."

"Of everyone here, who do you wanna fuck the most?"

Again she leant forward and filed up her glass and shot it. But then she looked down to see what she could still take off and realized that no matter what she would have to reveal some of her private regions. The ones that no one other than her mother and Ginny had seen. "Can I change my mind?"

"Too late, you already drank." chimed in Seamus.

"That's not the rules."

"Is it the rules everybody?" asked Dean.

Everybody answered yes.

"Looks like you have to." said Dean.

Hermione looked worried. She reached behind her back slowly, nervously and unclipped the strap. But she just left it like that.

"Hey you have to take it all the way off." said Dean.

She slowly took it off and her b cup breasts were revealed.

Everyone cheered and applauded an ashamed Hermione.

"Now do you wanna wait until you chicken out of an outrageous dare, or do you wanna just take off the rest now?" asked Dean.

"What will the dare be?"

"Fuck all the boys here senseless" said Harry.

"Oh God." she said then slowly slipped her finger through the hem of her knickers, then slid them down, while staying seated, off her legs.

"Why don't you stand up Hermione?" asked Seamus.

"No. Absolutely not."

But then Harry reached over and gave her bum a pinch. With a yelp she jumped out of her chair and everything was revealed.

No one said a word at first. Of course by now Hermione was quite drunk and looked to be kind of a mess.

"You don't shave it, eh?" said Seamus.

"Why would I do that." said Hermione as she crouched down to cover herself, not that it mattered any more if they saw her.

Then Dean said "Well I think that's a good way to end the night. Game over. I'm going to bed."

Everyone agreed, for as much as they were enjoying the game they were all tired from the day and it was nearly 2 in the morning. They all made their way to their respective tents, the same ones they slept in the first night.


	3. Chapter 3

Books » Harry Potter » **Hot Gryffindor Camping Trip**

Author: blink30

1. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 5

Rated: M - English - Romance/Friendship - Reviews: 4 - Published: 09-04-12 - Updated: 02-07-13

id:8497193

"It's not...I...we never..." said Dean.

"We totally did." said Parvati.

"Uh yeah." said Seamus. "In fact I'm pretty sure you're still doing it"

"Well there isn't exactly a lot of room in here. I mean once you're in, you're in for good." suddenly Dean realized what he said then doubled back. "Just kidding."

"Really?" said Lavender, then before Dean or Parvati could react in their tired state, Lavender unzipped the sleeping bag and whipped it over, revealing that dean was actually still inside Parvati.

"Whoa, ok now it's time for everyone to leave." said Dean as he whipped the cover back on.

No one made a move. They were all still in shock from the sight.

"Please leave." said Dean.

"Let's go guys." said Hermione.

"Yeah. Give these two love birds a little alone time." said Seamus.

They left. Parvati removed the cover and sat up. "Well that was embarrassing. I can't believe we were still connected, even without a state of arousal."

"I think it's time we got dressed." said Dean.

"How about one more quickie before we get up. They have given us the opportunity, we might as well."

"Parvati I don't want to do this while they're all thinking about it..." but Parvati had fell on top of him and was snogging him mercilessly. How could a guy hold up to this kind of temptation? He returned the kiss passionately. Parvati grabbed his thing and put it inside her. But at this Dean immediately pulled out.

"Hold on, Parvati. We weren't careful enough last night. You might get pregnant. How about no more than third base this time?"

"Oh ok." she said annoyedly. "Actually you know what? Forget it. That right there was a huge turnoff."

"What my rejection, or the fact that we just woke up with all our beat friends staring at us naked in bed?"

"The former." she said "We're done." and she got up, dressed herself and left the tent.

Dean sighed. That ended quickly. He thought. Then he too got dressed and went outside to find sausages and toast waiting for breakfast. But strangely, he felt no pain at the breakup with the hottest girl in their year. It actually was a bit of a relief. He wasn't the kind of guy to fall for the really aggressive girl. Nevertheless, he did not like the awkwardness that was rancid around the campsite.

"So, what do you guys wanna do today?" Asked Dean

"Can we go back up to the hot springs?" asked Lavender, "That was so nice."

Everyone agreed although Dean was hoping to get around to some of the other activities in the area.

On the way up the mountain Seamus began the conversation.

"Umm so...Dean. You and Parvati? Explain in detail."

Dean looked over at Parvati. She glared at him and rolled her eyes.

"None of your business." He replied, but then whispered "I'll tell you later."

"Oh come on." said Lavender. "Give us some story. Parvati? Come on, you told us the other one about that boy from Newcastle."

"Ok. Well, I was feeling kind of cold last night. Something was wrong with my sleeping bag or I don't really know, buy it wasn't keeping me warm." But then seeing as how she really didn't care about keeping Deans dignity she told the real story. "Actually what happened was I cast a cooling charm on it so Dean would think it was cold. Then I suggested I sleep with him in his sleeping bag just to keep warm. He agreed and I joined him." Now everyone was really paying attention, especially Dean. She continued to tell the real story.

"What can I say, I'm irresistible." said Dean defeatedly.

"Damn right you are!" Said Seamus. "You lucky bastard, she could have been sleeping next to any of us.

"Yeah I'm so lucky that I got my virginity tricked out of me."

"That just goes to show how much of a handle I've got on any guy in our year." said Parvati.

"Actually, just that one." said Harry."

"That's right."said Hermione. "You just got Dean because he's such a nice guy."

"Whatever."said Parvati, sensing she was not going to win this battle.

Soon after they arrived at the hot springs, got into their bathing suits, and hopped in. The warmth of the water was cooling their tempers and they could relax.

They had idle conversation for a few minutes but then it went into an awkward silence. After having it put into perspective, Parvati was beginning to feel awful about how she treated Dean.

"Dean I'm sorry for seducing you."said Parvati.

"Yeah well, I guess if I really wanted to I could have stopped you." He replied.

"I could make it up to you." She said suggestively, winking at him.

"Yeah right." Was his reply.

"Good, glad that's settled then."said Hermione.

"Anyone up for another game of truth and dare?" Asked Ginny.

"Haha ok" said Harry. "What's the punishment for chickening?"

They all though for a second then Neville said "Why not just stick to the way it was yesterday. Now there's more risk involved."

"Ok but no more ganging up."said Hermione."

"Why does that even matter any more."said Harry.

"No more free shows. You have to be patient."

"That's fair enough."said Dean. "Let's not bother with the veritaserum this time."

"Hermione you can start, since you ended last time."said Harry with a wink.

"Ok uh...Katie truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Of all our teachers, who would you shag first?"

"Do past teachers count?"

"You're gonna say Lupin aren't you."said Harry.

"Yeah."

"Well no you have to say a teacher we have now."said Hermione.

"Wow that's a tough one... Oh wait no it isn't. Definitely Firenze."

"Oh right. Forgot about him. Ew. You'd want the...a horse's di-"

"Don't read too much into it. Ok Harry truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to roll down that hill over there naked."

"Oh uhh. Like in the snow?"

"Uh yeah. Where else? Chicken?"

Harry paused, then said. "Well I'm not a gryffindor for nothing." He took off his trunks and hopped out.

Everyone was surprised by his quick and shameless nudity.

"Ew were you in here naked all along?"asked Neville.

"No I just took them off now. I don't want them to be frozen when I put them back on."

Already shivering, he ran to the top of the hill. As he looked down to his destination, he noticed his participle. It had shrunk to nearly a quarter of its normal size. He knew he couldn't let the others see it or he'd be the laughing stock for the rest of their friendship. He rolled down the hill quickly. Then with a shriek he bolted for the hot springs. Completely forgetting about what he was supposed to hide. When he jumped in and looked around, everyone was silent. But a laughing silence. Everyone was laughing so hard that they could hardly breathe or make any noise of life.

"Hey shut up. Do you realize how cold it is out there? I'll bet any one of you guys would be exactly the same."

"Believe me I've been through that before and I wasn't that small."said Dean through his laughter.

"Yeah well you're more used to this sort of thing than I am."

"Whatever you say, little guy. Remember that I am black."

"Ok, ok. Now truth or dare... Hey where did Seamus go?"

"Probably went to take a whiz." said Ron.

But then suddenly Lavender gasped.

"Oh that was nothing," she replied. "I just thought I saw a rabbit, but no. Carry on."

But what actually happened was this: Seamus had a crush on Lavender for years and now in the circumstances surrounding him, he decided to act on it despite her relationship with Ron. He took some gillyweed that he had brought along with him and snuck underwater to Lavender. Without touching her leg, he reached out and slipped two fingers down her bikini bottom and into her vagina. She gasped but did not stop him. Ron was sitting close, but due to the heat and nature of the hot springs, could not see very far into the water. Seamus brought his face an inch from the surface and grinned at Lavender. She then grabbed his head and pushed it down between her open legs. She slid her body down a little ways so that he could get better access. He dived in and began his administrations.

Meanwhile above the surface, Harry asked Ginny, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." she replied.

"Flash us."

"Okedoke." And off went her top. Her breasts were quite small, but then she was only 15. And every guy still got a hard on again.

"Wow. No hesitation from you."

"I've been waiting long enough for someone to give me a dare like that."

"You can put it back on now, Ginny." said Harry.

"Why bother. It's more comfortable with it off anyway. Besides, it's actually kind of liberating. And, I don't think anyone here will object, will they? Didn't think so. Ron truth or dare."

"Are you sure? I'm your brother!" He said.

"Just answer!"

"Ok truth."

"How far did you and Lavender go last night?"

Hermione held her breath.

"We made out. That's it."

"Really?" Asked Ginny.

"Oh come on. How far did you think I'd go with you sleeping right next to us?"

Lavender remained quiet in her own pleasure.

"Parvati truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Take off your bikini."

"Wow that was soo original, Ron."

"Chicken?"

"Of course not." And off it came, giving them another eyeful.

"Seam... Is he still gone?"

"Yep."said Ron "Taking a dump I guess."

"You are so attractive right now." said Lavender sarcastically. "Oh...oh"

Lavender grabbed her breast with her hand and massaged it.

"Lavender?" Then Ron lowered his voice. "Are you masterbating?"

"No. Look my hands are above the water. Just shut up will you."

"Neville, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Take off your trunks."

"You know what," said Harry "why don't we just save some time and all get undressed."

For a second nobody moved.

"Awfully enthusiastic about it aren't you?" said Katie.

"Uh yeah."

Katie shrugged, then undid her top then her bottom, which both floated for a second then sunk. Everyone gaped at her. She was definitely the most well developed woman there. She was curvy, fit, and her breasts were quite large.

Immediately after, everyone else started undressing, except for two people. Hermione and surprisingly, Lavender.

They all looked at them.

"Well," said Harry, "we can't have that." and they all charged Hermione. They grabbed her, Katie, Ginny and Harry held her back, while Dean removed her top and Neville removed her bottom. Hermione kicked and thrashed so hard, that they had a real fight getting them off, especially Neville. Eventually he ended up just ripping them off. She got away from them as fast as she could, keeping her neck below the water.

"And now for Lavender." said Dean.

She heard this and instantly began removing her top, then pushed Seamus's head away, and removed her bottom as well. She then reached out, grabbed his head and shoved it back in.

"Thanks for making it easier. Lavender." said Harry.

"Lavender truth or dare?"

"Uh truth."

"How many guys have touched your boobs?"

"Well lets see, you four, then also Fred and George, Lee, and a few guys from back home. Ginny truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who here would you not fuck."

"Oh come on its obviously Ron." said Parvati.

"Yeah Ron. Ok then." said Ginny. "Hermione truth or dare?"

"Truth." She said angrily.

"Who do you like?"

"You know who I like!"

"Answer the question."

"I chicken."

Everyone groaned.

"Aww come on 'Mione." said Parvati.

"What are you going to do about it? I'm already naked."

"Fine." said Ginny. "But now we need to think of a new punishment, which won't apply to this one, don't worry 'Mione."

"How about if someone chickens," said Harry, "they have to roll around in the snow. As someone who did it, I genuinely do not want to do that again, and I think no one else does either."

"Yeah that's a good idea." said Dean.

"Dean truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Show us yours."

"My...?"

"Yep."

"Didn't you already see enough this morning?"

"We couldn't see it at all cause it had Parvati wrapped around it" said Harry. Everyone laughed, even Dean and Parvati.

"Well ok here's the full show." And he jumped up onto the bank, giving everybody a nice view at the longest in the water.

Then without hesitation he jumped back in.

"Katie truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Masterbate."

"Right here?!"

"Yep."

With a nervous look in her eye, she put her hand which was resting on the bank, into the water. Everyone could tell when it started, because her eyes fluttered. Because none of them could actually see what she was doing, it wasn't as exciting as they expected. It was just her with her eyes closed, moving her arm slightly. Though she did give a cry of pleasure at the end.

"Alright what is going on?" said Harry. "This is serious. Where's Seamus?"

Lavender gave Seamus a light kick to the balls as a signal for him to get back into the group. At this he panicked and rose out of the water right then and there, his head coming up right in front of Lavender.

Everyone stopped and looked at Seamus.

"Um Ron how could you?" said Lavender

"Hey I was being held down. Do you really think I want to fuck my little sister?" He replied. "And what exactly was Seamus doing between your legs this whole time?"

"Listen man you got it all wrong." said Seamus."I was just trying to see how long I could hold my breath, with gillyweed of course. And I just happened to drift between Lavenders legs."

"You left a game of truth or dare to find out how long you could hold your breath under water?" Said Katie, skeptically.

"I...well I mean..."

"I think we're blown." said Lavender. "Tell you what Ron, I'll forgive you if you forgive me?"

"I was being forced!" He replied. "You weren't! We're done."

"How about if I finish you off?"

"No we're done."

"I can finish you off if you want?" Said Ginny.

"No not you." Said Ron.

"Ok I will." Said Parvati. "What've I got to lose."

"Really?" said Ron.

"Really?" said Lavender.

"Sure." and on she climbed. But by now Ron was completely turned off at seeing what his girlfriend had done. But she didn't mind and they were both climaxing in a matter of minutes.

"Wow thanks Parvati." Said Ron.

"We've really become more comfortable with each other since the start of this trip haven't we?" said Dean. "Since we got into the pool, Ron's been cheated on, and gotten over it by fucking Parvati and his sister."

Everyone laughed.

"Hey that by force by the way." said Ron. "More like I got raped by my sister."

"Oh shut up." said Ginny. "Whose turn is it anyway? Oh it's my turn."

"We're really gonna keep playing?" Said Harry.

"Hermione truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"It's about time!" said Ginny.

"Ya ya." She retorted.

"I dare you to..." she knew she had to be careful otherwise Hermione would just chicken and roll in the snow. "I dare you to come over here and sit by us."

Hermione contemplated this and complied as she would rather do that than roll in the snow.

At this point it is again important to know what the order of the circle was. Hermione had moved over to sit between Ginny and Ron. To the right of Ron was Lavender, then Seamus, Dean, Katie, Harry, Neville, and Parvati, then back to Ginny.

Hermione looker over to Ron. "Ron, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Give Ginny a boob massage."

"Why can't I get these kinds of dares with someone who's not my sister?"

By now Ginny had already moved between him and Hermione with her boobs in full display.

"Hey," said Ginny, "I'd call this one of the tamer dares."

"In any other game of truth or dare, a bloke would rather not be told to massage his sisters tits!"

"Just shut up and grab." Said Hermione.

"I'm gonna get you back for this 'Mione. Mark my words."

He reached both his hands forward and began to knead them.

"How long do I have to do this?" he asked.

"Until you meet Ginny's approval." said Hermione.

He continued to rub them, just waiting for Ginny to say when she's had enough.

Five minutes passed and Ginny had not said anything.

"Hey I don't want to do this forever!" complained Ron.

"Well you have to make me enjoy it." said Ginny." You're making my boobs sore. Be more gentle and play with the nipples a bit. That's where all the stimulation comes from."

Ron obeyed, wanting to end this as soon as possible. Ginny started to moan and soon Hermione asked her: "is he good enough?"

"Oh yeah" was her reply.

"Finally." Said Ron and his hands left Ginny instantly.

"Hey most guys would be a little more appreciative." said Ginny. "In my year alone I can name like 7 guys who would do anything for that chance."

"You already know what I'm gonna say."

"Right right sister thing."

"Ron your turn." said Harry.

"Right. Hermione truth or dare."

"I just went!" She said.

"I told you I was coming for you."

"Ok well truth." She thought she was playing it safe.

"Thought you would. What were you and Harry doing in the tent last night. I definitely heard something."

"What I...I have absolutely no recollection."

"What? I remember last night. You weren't that drunk."

"I remember too. I remember up until I got into the tent and then there's nothing."

Harry stiffened.

Ron looked at her, into her eyes, and could tell she was telling the truth. He looked over at Harry and saw how worried he looked, but said nothing.

"Fine well I guess it's your turn Hermione."

"Um ok. Neville truth or dare?"

Neville looked up. "Truth."

"Who would you best like to shag?"

"Well although she is kind of quirky, I think Luna would be one hell of a ride."

Everyone surprisingly agreed. She was definitely beautiful, and she would bring a level of kinkiness to it.

"Ok Dean truth or dare?"

"Dare." Dean replied.

"I dare you to fuck Hermione."

"Wow we are getting less and less creative aren't we." said Dean.

"I will not have my virginity taken Ina petty game of truth or dare!" Hermione said adamantly.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way." said Lavender.

But then Dean piped up: "hey I haven't even said yes yet. I don't like the idea of making someone do something like that by force. Not that I wouldn't just love to fuck you Hermione."

"Really?" She said

"Well...yeah."

"And wouldn't you just love to fuck Dean, Hermione?" said Parvati. "He really is good!" She was totally genuine about it.

"Hermione I think we're past the point of being embarrassed about things like that." Lavender said. "Now sex is kind of not a big deal. Look at Ron and Ginny who just fucked. I got cheated on and it's still all just part of the game."

"Are you kidding," said Hermione, "we should be ashamed of ourselves, giving up something so valuable for the simple cause of the game. Ron just lost his greatest possession to someone he is not attracted to. Don't you regret that Ron? I for one am saving myself for marriage" She looked on the verge of tears and Harry knew exactly why. She was jealous and very hurt that she had not been Ron's first. Now she looked at Ron with disgust.

Then Harry got an idea. He moved over to sit next to Hermione, between her and Ginny. Then he whispered in her ear: "Just in case you have any interest in making Ron jealous, now's your chance." Hermione gave this a thought, but before she could reply Ron responded to her question.

"If I'm honest, not that I have a fetish for incest, but I definitely enjoyed that. Ginny you were amazing. Just next time, finish the guy off. That was just cruel."

"You know what Dean? Lets do it."

"Really? Are you sure?" He asked.

"Absolutely."

"Never mind saving yourself for marriage?"

"Nope."

"Wicked." Then he made his way over to her, while Hermione grinned up at him. Now that she thought about it, she could do a lot worse. She chanced a glance over at Ron, who looked satisfyingly upset. Dean placed his hands on her hips, then abruptly picked her up onto her feet.

"Would you like to do the honors?" Dean asked as he looked down at her beautiful body from his 6 foot height.

"I'd love to." She said. And wrapped her legs around his waist, lowering herself down onto him. She couldn't help notice that it did not hurt whatsoever, which was curious, but at the present time she had other things on her mind and not feeling pain was quickly discarded to the back of her mind as she felt more pleasure than she had ever felt before. Both people had their eyes clenched shut, but they could feel everyone's rapt attention on them, and they could still tell that some people were enjoying watching this and some were not. Hermione screamed as she reached her climax. Dean only groaned as he too met his orgasm moments after Hermione.

"Wow!" Harry said. "If there is a prize for best fuck I have ever seen, that goes to you two."

"Do you consider yourself a connosour of the art of sex, Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Well being alone all summer at privet drive, one must find means of entertainment as well as some form of pleasure. I'll admit that there may be a magazine or two hidden in the floorboards under my bed."

"Thanks, glad I know that." Ginny said sarcastically.

"Well," said Dean, "that's something to brag about isn't it Hermione." She smirked at him and he leaned in and have her a big smooch on the cheek. She gave him a flick on his manhood for that lovely display of affection. She began to wonder if she was right in having a crush on Ron.

"Well Dean, it's your turn." Katie reminded.

"Right you are. Harry truth or-"

"Dare." Harry said, eager to get some action himself.

"Lavender, do her."

"I don't think that is going to happen. Someone else got there first."

Everyone looked over at Lavender and saw that she was sitting in the lap of Seamus...bouncing up and down...eyes clenched shut...moaning softly. But as soon as Lavender saw that everyone was watching her and Seamus, she let herself scream do Seamus. Seamus too began to groan loudly. Everyone watched for a moment, but then Dean said:

"Well Harry, does that mean you chicken?"

"What?! I think you need to think of a new dare."

"I disagree. I would bet any money that there's room for one more in there."

"Ok well then I definitely chicken."

"Alright well you know the punishment, better than anyone else."

Knowing what was coming, Harry hopped out of the hot springs, rolled around in the snow then hopped back in as fast as possible, so as not to experience the same embarrassment as before.

"Katie, truth or dare."

"Dare." said Katie.

"Fuck Dean."

Both Dean and Katie's eyes lit up at that. They were more excited than anyone had been on that trip so far. They looked at each other and a bit of colour rose in their cheeks as they looked at each other.

"I chicken." said Katie.

Everyone(except Seamus and Lavender) looked at her with eyes bulging. They all wanted to ask the same question, but could not formulate the words.

But Katie winked at Dean and mouthed the word 'later' to him and he grinned back to her.

"I'm getting tired of being in here. There must be other things to do than sit in a hot tub." Though she was looked at with pained expressions from the rest of the group. "What else did you say there was to do here, Dean?"

"Well we could go back down to the lake beside the campsite. The water's had some time to warm up and its super clean, there's cliff jumping and its so nice to swim in after a long hike, which it takes us to get back down. It doesn't mean anything has to change in our conversation" Dean added seeing the looks around the springs.

Although still hesitant, the group picked themselves out of the hot springs and redressed. They then made their way back down the mountain. They then realized that Dean was right. It was terribly hot out in more ways than temperature.


	4. Chapter 4

They reached the campsite and the lake around midday. There was a long stretch of beach by the campsite, but 50 yards away, a 30 foot cliff rose out of the water. As they got changed to go swimming again, some of them- Harry, Ron, Ginny, Parvati, Lavender and Seamus- just stripped down right to their birthday suits, while Hermione, Dean, Katie and Neville got into their bathing suits, albeit not privately, apparently trying to maintain a level of dignity. Before anyone realized it the boys had separated from the girls and were heading for the cliff and the girls were lying down to tan on the beach.

Suddenly the boys realized there were people missing. They turned around and called to the women.

"Oh come on chickens." Harry called.

Somewhat reluctantly, the women got up off the warm sand and made their way to join the boys and the cliffs apex.

Dean stood in front of them at the cliffs edge and faced them.

"Alright everyone." Dean began. "Before any of you think about the height or the water, just jump and trust me when I tell you that it is deep enough." And with that, he threw his head back and did a slow double backflip staying in the air for a good 3 or 4 seconds before hitting the water feet first with a splash. Everyone was dumbstruck.

Then he emerged in his own waves and called up.

"Come on! The water's perfect!"

The rest of the group looked at each other, then after a moment of excitement, 7 of them ran off the cliff together. Dean had to quickly swim out of the way to avoid being killed by the falling bodies.

They all came up at different gasping. It felt like they were all frying pans that had been dipped in water immediately after leaving the stove.

"Wow you weren't kidding when you said it was perfect, Dean." Ron said.

"Welcome to Switzerland." Dean said.

"Let's go again." said Ginny enthusiastically.

They climbed up the cliff in a crack which made it easier to climb. When they reached the top they found Lavender and Parvati standing there looking disgusted.

"I am definitely not jumping off into a mountain lake." She said pointedly. "I'm going back to the beach."

"Yeah, I know a little about the mountains, and I'll bet that it's freezing down there."

But as Lavender started to go back down the path, Hermione gave her a quick shove and with a shriek she fell off the cliff into the clear water below.

They all looked at Parvati who after seeing that, made to distance herself from the cliff.

But Ron was quicker. He wrapped her arms around her, forced her to the edge of the cliff and jumped with her into the water as Lavender scrambled to get to the shore. The rest of the group jumped in after them, but as they jumped willingly, non of the people below were in danger of being hit.

"What are you talking about?!" Screamed Lavender, "it's frigid in here."

"Oh come on." said Ginny. "It's nice to get in here when it's so hot out."

"I think this kind of heat would be better spent on a beach." Parvati said shivering.

"Ok it's a fifty yard swim back to the beach." Dean said. "Or you could climb up the cliff here, which I'm sure we would all love to see."

The cliff indeed had many handholds making it easy to climb for anyone with any experience. But that was something that neither had. Nevertheless, they swam to the bank. Lavender reached up and grabbed onto the easiest hold. But the rocks were slippery and her hand slipped off the rock sending her back into the water. She rose up spluttering.

The other 8 were watching, very amused at the two nude women and their pathetic attempts and climbing. Although it was much shorter to climb up to the very top, Parvati and Lavender decided to boulder their way sideways towards the beach, keeping their bodies out of the water, but still constantly on the slippery, wet rocks.

"You do realize it would be easier to get higher, to where the rocks are dry." Dean commented amusedly, though not loud enough for them to hear, for he did not dare try to make their journey less amusing. The 8 watching were desperately clutching stitches in their sides for laughter. The two girls could not look less dignified. But though they realized this, it did not make them desire to get into the water or go up to the dirt path above. They continued to scramble tentatively on the slippery rocks. Finally they fell in, but by then there was sand and they only fell in to their wastes. Then they walked the rest of the way. The rest of them swam to the beach and congratulated them sarcastically. But by now even Parvati and Lavender were laughing. But they still went laid down onto their towels on the beach. The others made their way back up to the cliff. As the day wore on people gradually began to join Parvati and Lavender; Seamus and Neville first, then Ginny and Hermione, then Harry and Ron followed and finally Katie and Dean made their way last, when it was nearly three o clock and still just as hot as it ever was, not that any of them knew what time it was. All clocks had been left behind, as they all agreed that they would only make the stay more stressful.

On the beach, Dean had conjured a stereo and they were laying in the sun, sharing idle conversation.

"What is this?" asked Ron after he heard a catchy tune.

"Yeah I've never heard any of this before." Neville said

"Oh," Dean said, "this band is called Queen. I don't get why wizards don't listen to muggle bands. They're just as good, in fact I daresay, better." Then he joined Freddie Mercury in Don't Stop Me Now."

"Yeah." Hermione added. "What makes muggle music any different from wizard music."

"Well I think Dean's right." Ron said. "I do like this better than the Weird Sisters."

"Anyone need sunscreen?" Hermione asked as she rubbed herself down. "I can tell I'm starting to burn."

"Yeah I need some." Lavender said then grinned "There's some of me that had never seen this much sun." And she indicated towards her privates.

"Oh yeah!" Ginny said. "I'm definitely gonna need some. Redhead you know."

Ron, Harry, and Seamus also requested it, though Parvati being brown skinned did not require it.

"You know Hermione and Katie. You're gonna get some major bikini lines pretty soon." Parvati said.

Katie looked down at her chest. Indeed she could see a definite line, so she conceded to remove her bikini, gaining her states from the boys, as they finally got a good view of the best rack there.

Hermione on the other hand was far more hesitant. When she was on her front she allowed the back strings to be undone, but she remained covered when she moved onto her back. When she looked down at her chest, she too saw a distinct tan line. But she had so far been able to avoid more or less an outright display of her naked self. But now it seemed like a much less difficult line to cross. She imagined what her parents would say if, God forbid she told them about this whole camping trip. She realized the whole group was watching her silently, and expectantly.

Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled off her top, and then shuffled out of her bottom.

"Happy now?" She asked Lavender.

"The boys are." Lavender replied.

Hermione looked at the boys in tun and saw all of them looking over her milky skin.

"What happened to you there?" asked Dean looking at a scar across her torso.

"Oh I got that at from Dolohov at the Department of Mysteries."

"Painful?" Parvati asked.

"Yeah."

Hermione knew that her body was nothing too special but nevertheless the boys would not stop staring at her. She gave them a quizzical look and noticing this they made their way back to their own towels. Now only Dean and Neville were left still in swim suits.

"Come on guys." Parvati said. "We can't allow you to get the full show without giving anything back. And without even giving them the chance to undress, she grabbed her wand and yelled "Diffindo" with such accuracy that their shorts fell off of their own accord.

"That was remarkable accurate." Harry said. "You have much experience removing men's clothing?"

Parvati just shrugged, then laid back down on her towel.

Then Lavender did something unexpected; she stood up and walked over to where Seamus was sitting. He was evidently lying on his stomach to avoid anyone noticing a problem he had that was getting bigger by the second.

She stood above him, then bent down, placed her hands on his hip and waste, then pulled him so that he was facing up. Seamus looked bewildered, but when he saw the look on Lavender's face he grinned up at her. Lavender got down and sat with her knees on either side of him. Bending down, she kissed him. She thrust her hips forward so the tip of his cock would only just break her folds, but before they got any further se would pull away. She did this a few more times, until he grasped her hips and brought her onto him right up to the hilt. Lavender was shocked by this as they had both just lost their virginity.

The rest of the group looked at them with raised eyebrows. Ron felt a strange jealousy towards Seamus. Yes he was absolutely glad to be rid of Lavender; he was looking for a way out of that relationship any way, but the fact that Seamus had got farther with Lavender in 4 hours than he had got with her in 4 months. Now he couldn't help but notice Lavender's luscious curves. Hermione chanced a glance over at Ron and read his expression perfectly. Part of her felt a jolt of pity for him, but the rest was screaming with malicious jealousy. She felt no satisfaction from her revenge that she shared with Dean earlier.

Harry who was also glancing around, saw Hermione and like Hermione did to Ron earlier, read her expression perfectly. Though with a scowl like hers, it was not hard to read. It must be time to get them together, and not just sexually. If Harry was being honest with himself, he was slightly repulsed by the sight of Lavender and Seamus, as were the other two in their trio. They were not making love in as clean a way as possible. There was sand on every inch of their skin, from rolling around; they were making it a slobber, messy affair. And to be even more honest, those two people were not his favourite Gryffindors. Lavender was way too flirty with all the boys, and when she was dating Ron, she was like a leach, never letting him alone, and never letting him have time with his friends. Seamus on the other hand, was always skeptical of him, never believing he actually fought Voldemort, or that he didn't put his own name into the Goblet of Fire. He also appeared arrogant and was always trying to put on the bad boy persona. But the more Harry thought about them together, the better the two seemed to fit together. Seamus would always want a girl who would fawn over him, and Lavender was exactly that girl.

"So does that mean you two are dating?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes...YES!" Lavender screamed though it was clearly not in answer to Harry's question.

Still being repulsed by the sight before him, Harry turned to Ron.

"How do you like being back on the market now?"

Ron laughed. "So great." he said in an undertone, though he needn't worry about Lavender overhearing.

"You know, we're going to be spending a lot of time just the three of us on our horcrux hunt next year. You like Hermione right?"

"What? Why would you think that?" He replied startled.

"That's not a denial."

"Well- I mean- no. I was just dating someone. You think while I was dating Lavender, I was in love with someone else."

Harry thought back to when Ron was unconscious in the hospital wing murmuring Hermione's name, though he appeared to be the only one who noticed. He could tell not only by that, but by how protective he got when another man caught her fancy. He thought about Krum and Dean Ron was definitely in denial.

"Ok," Harry said after a thought, "speaking hypothetically, what if Hermione was in love with you. Would you then?"

"I-well-how can you speak hypothetically about a situation like this. I can't know until I am in that situation."

"I disagree. I think you know perfectly well what you would say if Hermione was interested."

"If I'm interested in what?" Hermione asked, joining the conversation after hearing her name and also not wanting to watch any more of Seamus and Lavender.

"Oh nothing." replied Harry thinking quickly, "Just if you were interested in trying to be an Auror in the future."

"Oh, well I don't think we can think about that until we destroy Voldemort, which by no means is a sure thing."

"Come on guys," said Ron, "we're camping, were supposed to be getting away from all that pressure. Lets talk about something else."

"Agreed." Harry said. This camping trip, in spite of its eccentric activities had so far been an excellent getaway for him from the wizarding world's catastrophes that he had no hope of preventing at the present time. Quite suddenly the three of them realized they were all naked. Hermione nervously, slowly brought her arm in front of her chest and put her hand in front of her crotch to cover herself, blushing furiously. They had become very close friends but this made things very awkward. Having slept in the same room for 6 years now, they had both seen each other in this state before, but Hermione was a totally different matter. They had never seen her in anything less than pyjamas before this trip. The boys both averted their gaze away from her. Harry moved his eyes back to Seamus and Lavender. The others had gone back to tanning. Apparently they had become bored by the show also.

Ron leaned over to Harry and said "You'd better watch yourself at the end of this trip, Harry. I'll bet Hermione will just be waiting for the chance to obliviate you."

"Oh you're right." Harry said, "Yeah I don't want to forget this."

"You guys want to go swimming?" Hermione asked.

"Sure." They replied.

They made their way down the beach to the water, then broke into a run and in a crash of water they fell down laughing. The water was still very refreshing after baking in the sun.

They rose from the water laughing and spluttering, then looked at each other.

Ron sighed. "Maybe we should just stay here. Not go back to Britain; back to the war."

No one argued. They all just sighed longingly, each of them knowing that that was not the Griffindor way. But it was a nice fantasy.

"What's up guys?" They looked over and realized Ginny had just joined them.

"Oh nothing just talking." Harry replied.

"Oh well how about you put your conversation on hold, and we have a chicken fight?" Ginny said.

"You are just full of fun ideas aren't you." Ron said.

"Yup. So what do you say?"

"Ok," said Ron, "but I get Hermione, I've had enough close contact with my sister for today."

No one seemed to have protests of any kind.

So Hermione climbed up onto Ron's tall shoulders and Ginny climbed onto Harry's. Both Harry and Ron could not help but notice what was pressed against their necks, though both chose to not say anything.

Despite Ron's height advantage with him being taller than Harry and Hermione being taller than Ginny, Harry and Ginny won the chicken fight in very little time. Ginny had far more drive to win than the other three put together. Harry's arms were beginning to hurt because of how tightly she was holding on.

But nevertheless, Hermione got back on to Ron's shoulders and they soon were fighting back hard.

The commotion in the water reached the shore, where Neville, Parvati, Dean and Katie were tanning(they too got bored of Seamus and Lavender) and they were soon joined by the four of them. Parvati got on Neville's shoulders and Katie got on Dean's shoulders. Neville in particular looked quite pleased at his predicament. He currently had the girl that most of the boys in the year had a crush on naked on his shoulders. With Katie on his shoulders, Dean was taking his chance to get a close up look at her amazing thighs, even touch them if he was losing balance, though she did not seem to mind even if he touched them unnecessarily.

Dean and Katie were the only team to beat Ginny and Harry because despite Ginny's determination, Dean and Katie were the tallest of the two genders there and that allowed them to reach Harry and Ginny easily without them being able to reach back(neither Ginny nor Harry were very tall). But that did not stop them from beating Neville and Parvati who were the next tallest in their gender, or Ron and Hermione who came after in height.

Seamus was still humping Lavender on the beach. They had now been at it for at least an hour. Everyone now wondered how many times they had got off by now.

The group in the water continued to have chicken fights. Neville and Parvati, having lost all four fights so far first, rebooted their efforts and on the fifth match, they managed to unhorse everyone, finally knocking Katie off Dean's shoulders. In their excitement however, Parvati fell off Neville's shoulders and crashed into the water. But she came up laughing and smiling ecstatically. She gave Neville a tight embrace, then as they broke apart, she looked at his eyes. It was then that she realized how much Neville had broadened out and become much more handsome and confident since the forming of Dumbledore's Army. He had cut his hair short, and had stubble all over his face. With that she flung her arms around his neck and crushed his lips with hers. Neville responded immediately and wrapped her in his arms.

Ron leaned over to Harry and muttered, "Wonder which tent he'll be sleeping in tonight."

Hermione, Harry and Ginny laughed.

"So are you guys like dating now or..." Dean asked.

Neville looked over at Dean, grinned, then went back to smooching Parvati.

Parvati could not believe what a natural he was at this. She expected herself to be taking the lead, but this was just the ego boost Neville needed, and after that, he was one of the most popular students not just in Gryffindor, but the whole school for his seventh year.

After their first defeat, Katie looked at Dean and told him, "If I start falling would it be alright if I press my legs to your head so I can stay up?"

Dean raised his eyebrows. He couldn't think of anything that would please him more. "Nothing would please me more." He said blatantly. On the sixth round, Dean and Katie found the new method quite effective. But unfortunately the others noticed this. Ron had to tap Hermione's knees to stop her suffocating him. It was clear that they could make more even partners so that it wouldn't always be the same two groups winning, but everyone was happy with the partners they were with.

Harry saw Katie whispering in Dean's ear. "So are you two dating now?"

Dean and Katie looked at each other trying to get an answer from each others eyes. Then they both looked at Harry and answered at the same time..."Yes."

"Wow." Ron said, "so that makes three new couples in just one day. We're very efficient matchmakers." Earning everyone's laughs.

Hermione looked at from him to Harry and Ginny and hoped to make the put the whole group off the market. She suddenly realized how wrong her tactics for attracting Ron had been. Recently she had treated him with a great deal of hostility for his involvement with other women, but then she realized how ineffective this would be at attracting him. With that in mind she commented: "That was very funny Ron."

Ron looked at her wondering why she would state the obvious like that. She was not one whom he ever heard say something sort of stupid. That was Luna's thing.

"Uh thanks."

Hermione cursed herself; Harry coughed.

Neville looked from Ron to Hermione, then from Ginny to Harry.

"We really need the complete set." He nodded to the four of them.

"Yeah." Said Katie. "Harry and Ginny, kiss."

"What?" Harry said. Ginny went red. "I don't think so."

"Fine." Katie said. "Neville you take Harry, I'll take Ginny."

Neville went for Harry and got his arms around Harry's and held his head firmly in place. Harry fought back only half heatedly. But Ginny was another story. She thrashed as Katie attempted to grab her. Neville turned to Hermione who was closest.

"Hermione hold Harry while I help with Ginny." Hermione came and replaced Dean's hold on Harry, which Harry appreciated. Hermione's body pressed against his back was far more pleasant than Neville's. He could feel her breasts pressed against his shoulders, and a little pubic hair against his ass.

Even with Neville and Katie and eventually Ron, and Parvati helping, Ginny was a nightmare to hold onto. Dean being Ginny's ex boyfriend elected not to force Ginny to kiss Harry, having only broken up with her weeks ago.

Meanwhile Ginny was mortified at the thought of kissing her childhood crush. She knew her crush would be outed when they were pressed together due to the heat emanating from between her legs. And she was not wrong. When they finally got her under control, and pressed Harry's and Ginny's faces together, Harry could not help but notice the heat coming from her lower area, nor her perky nipple poking into his, which he suspected were not because of the cold water. They spent a few seconds smirking into each others mouths at the situation they were in, but then Harry decided enough was enough. The reactions of Ginny's body to him was enough to tell him that she would not object to him kissing her independently of everyone else. With that he ripped his arms from Hermione's and flung them around Ginny, kissing her fervently. She was utterly shocked, and it took a second or two for her to decide to kiss him back. They were so concentrated on the other person that they did not notice everyone cheering around them.

When they pulled away Neville asked her: " Now Ginny was that as bad as you thought it would be."

At this Ginny really blushed. This surprised everyone. Twice in a row Ginny blushed furiously, which was uncharacteristic. Ginny had not blushed since her 2nd year. Now she was the most popular girl in her year and dating and snogging guys left, right and centre. She should not be blushing about another one. But Harry was not just another boy, he was the boy she had dreamt about for years, even when she was dating other boys. She just turned to Harry and locked lips with him again.

"Right so that's four out of five." Neville said. "That just leaves you two."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other, both quite embarrassed.

"Well I just got dumped hours ago so..." Ron said.

"Oh come on," said Katie, "Lavender got over it, why can't you?"

"Oh touché." Ron said sarcastically, then he turned to face Hermione. "You agree that it would be moving fast, don't you Hermione?"

"Well..."Hermione started, but at that moment, Harry pushed Ron from behind into Hermione so he caught himself on Hermione's chest.

Neither Ron nor Hermione moved for a second or two out of shock, then Ron quickly pulled away muttering "sorry 'Mione."

"Whatever." She replied sternly while everyone else laughed.

"How do they feel Ron?" asked Dean.

"Shut up Dean." Ron replied.

"Oh come on," said Harry, "we all want to hear how good hers are compared to Lavender's."

Hermione was now looking at Ron as if he had never been that interesting before.

"Well I didn't really get a chance to really judge them did I?"

This left everyone very unsatisfied.

"Well," said Neville, "you're gonna have to find out somehow. Now I won't be able to rest until I find out how all the boobs in this camp compare, and you've felt more than any of us. Oh Parvati, may I just..." And he reached forward and took her breast in his hand, examining it.

"No not at all." Said Parvati, "I fact I quite agree. I would like to know how I compare to the other women here. And I'm sure Hermione does also. Right?"

"I guess." Hermione said.

"There you go, Ron." Harry said enthusiastically. "Hermione herself said you can give it a go."

"Well ok as long as you're cool with it." Ron said.

"Wait what no! Just because I want to know how my...my breasts compare does not mean that I want my best friend running his hands all over my chest!"

"You're right! I'm sorry for being willing. But just so you know, from what I felt, they're really good." Ron said sheepishly.

"Oh...well thanks Ron."

"No...thank you."

"Yeah but compared to Lavender's?" said Dean.

"Hey listen Dean, there's more to a woman than her breasts. Her personality and brain knock Lavender to the ground. She..."

But Ron did not get to finish his sentence as his lips were smothered by Hermione's and he fell backward into the water. They did not rise out of the water for a while. The two of them stayed on the sandy floor of the lake for a while snogging each others faces off. The others were almost starting to worry when the two of them rose out of the water laughing.

"Go on Ron, have a proper feel. I don't mind now." Hermione said

"Really are you sure." Said Ron grinning from ear to ear.

"Definitely." She answered.

Then Ron raised his hands and brought them to Hermione's chest. He felt the weight of them in his hands, flicked the nipples, and sucked on each of them in turn. Hermione only giggled to herself and kept giving quick glances to Harry. Finally he pulled away and said: "Those are some fine titties you got there Hermione."

"Guys this just gave me an idea." Dean said. "What do you guys say about a boob competition? All the women are contestants and all the guys are judges!"

"I don't know, that sounds like it could arouse some jealousy." Hermione said.

"I don't think so." said Ginny, "I know I've got the worst boobs, but it doesn't bother me. I'm a year younger, besides I've got a boyfriend and he thinks there fine right?"

"You know it!" Harry responded.

"Well as long as nobody minds having their boobs fondled by somebody else's boyfriend. We wouldn't want to start any jealous uprisings would we."

"Oh that wouldn't happen, we're past that point." Said Katie, "We're all cool with it all, right?"

Everyone agreed. Then they looked back to the beach and saw Seamus and Lavender lying side by side talking to each other. The others hurried to the beach.

By now the sun was getting low in the sky and the air was getting colder. So everyone went back to the campsite, got dressed and started a fire.

When they told Seamus and Lavender about the competition, they squealed with excitement, Lavender looking unusually excited, and confident. She of course had the biggest boobs in the group. But during supper, Neville reminded the group that boob quality, did not depend only on size, but also cleavage width, firmness, slope, and the coloration, proportion and point of the nipples and areolas. That made 7 things to judge on, but they combined the last three into one called nipple and areola quality.

When they finished the supper of trout, they all sat around the fire, alternating boy girl. Ginny was the first to get judged, so she turned to the boy beside her to start: Harry, but Parvati intervened.

"I don't think anyone should be able to judge their girlfriend. They would be partial. She conceded and moved past Harry. Parvati stood up to let Ginny take her seat beside Neville. She pulled off her shirt and bra and he gave her a two minute boob massage. She thought even if she didn't do so well, the massage was already worth it. She then moved past Neville while he wrote down his rating of her and Katie let her take her seat beside Dean. At this point Dean did the same as Neville, It went like this as after Dean and she was massaged by Seamus and- rather reluctantly- Ron.

Then it was Parvati's turn. Neville gave her a kiss and wished her good luck. She was feeling confident as she took off her shirt and bra. In the same order as Ginny, she moved around the fire, finally getting to Harry. After a minute of massaging, he asked "May I?" and moved his lips to her nipple and sucked on them for the last minute. Then she sat back down in her seat beside Neville with a confident smile on her lips.

This continued as Katie, Lavender and finally Hermione got their turn at pulling off their shirts and bras and being judged.

After all the girls had been judged, Neville stood up and gave his score for Ginny.

"Size isn't everything first of all. Ginny I didn't give you the best score for size but they are big enough for your age, so they are proportionate. I gave you a 6 out of 10 there. For cleavage, again the answer is not what it would be if you were the same age as us, but nevertheless I gave you a 8 because, when you are dressed, they sure look appealing because they come together just the right amount for them to get attention. Firmness got a 7 for reasons that are obvious, the slope is fine; kind of a contributing factor to the cleavage so 7 there, and your nipple and areola are awesome. I love that in red heads, so I gave you 9 for that. So your total from me is 38 out of 50. Not bad."

Ginny seemed fine with that rating. The other boys all had lower scores than Neville's for Ginny, with a few odd ones out due to personal preferences. For example, Seamus gave her a 2 for size, because he has a thing for large boobs, and Ron gave her a 3 for size just because he still thought of her as his little sister and not a woman. In the end Ginny had a 37 from Neville, a 35 from Dean, a 25 from Seamus, and a 27 from Ron. A total of 120

"Oh I never really expected to get a high score, especially not from my brother or my ex-boyfriend's best friend." Ginny said.

Parvati was next and Dean gave his rating first.

"Well I suppose I've had more time to get an opinion, but I found you particularly easy to rate, which trust me isn't a bad thing. The first time I got a chance to touch Parvati's boobs was the first night. She asked me to give her a belly rub, and- well- accidents happen. I could not get over how smooth her skin was, and when I got a grope in, they were almost perfect. They're not the biggest here but not the smallest. She's got really nice proportions. So for size I gave her a 9. Her cleavage is not as noticeable for the size of her boobs so I gave her a 6 for that. Firmness, I don't know. Good enough for me. 8 there. Slope. Again great so 7. And one of their best traits, her nipples. When I first got a feel, it was like as soon as I felt the little nub poke my hand there were shivers through my body."

"Yeah I felt it." Parvati added.

"Right so I gave her a 10 there. The colour is a perfect blend with the rest of her skin: a darker brown. My total is 40. Nice titties Parvati!"

It was more of the same from the other guys. Some had gave more or less points than others. Ron gave her a 10 for slope, Harry gave her a 6 for firmness saying they felt a little top swishy, and Seamus gave her a 5 for size as they were still not big enough for him. Parvati ended with a 40 from Dean, 37 from Seamus, 42 from Ron, and 38 from Harry, giving her a 157 total.

Parvati was very satisfied by this. Ginny just rolled her eyes at everyone's fondness for Parvati's breasts.

After Parvati came Katie. Seamus stood up to open with her ratings.

"Well at last I got to grope someone with proper sized boobs. I gave you an 8 for size. For cleavage, I gave you a 6 because they never seem to be pressed together. They hang apart too much for my tastes. Firmness...8 because it did the job for me. Slope 10 definitely. Nipple 7, they point down just a little bit.

The other boys had responses quite different from Seamus's. Ron gave a 9 for nipple, Harry gave a 6 for firmness with the same reason as for Parvati but also gave a 10 for size as did Neville. Neville also gave her an 9 for cleavage. On the whole she got a 39 from Seamus, a 44 from Ron, a 40 from Harry, and a 45 from Neville, giving her a total of 168.

After Katie, Lavender was next; the one who was supposedly the woman to top them all.

Ron stood up. "I won't pretend that I haven't had a little more experience with Lavender's boobs than all you lot, minus Seamus possibly. When we were dating, she didn't hesitate to give me good long sessions with her boobs. So like Dean I think my answer will be a little more accurate than you guys's. Lavender has big boobs. If she were a grown woman I would say they were perfect but she's only seventeen and has a lot of growing to to yet. Nevertheless I gave you a 10 for size. For cleavage, obviously with boobs your size, they come with a nice long valley so you got a 9 for cleavage. Firmness...not so good, 5. Slope again not great, 6. They hang down just a bit too much for my liking. Nipple... Yours are big and pink... Not ideal... So 6 there. Total of 36 from me."

Harry gave her a 36 also with the exact same scores, Neville gave her a 40 with extra for nipple, Dean gave her a 38. Lavender had a total of 150.

And last came Hermione's score.

Harry stood up to start. "Hermione, you're so hot, but you do have small breasts. I gave you a 6 there." He said with an apologetic smile. "You're cleavage is alright but not great. Actually it was awesome at Slughorn's party last year. When you had that jealous date with Mclaggen." He added with a smirk. Ron looked at her startled. "So 7 there. Your breasts have a nice firmness. Makes it nice to fondle, they've got just the right amount of jiggle in them, so 9 there. Slope is very good considering their size, so another 9 there. And your nipples are perfect. Perfect coloration and point. So 10 there also. You got a 41 from me."

Neville gave her a 40, the first time he had given a score lower than someone else's; Dean gave her a 38, and Seamus, again with the small breasts gave her a 33. So she ended with a total of 152.

"Wow you beat Lavender!" Ron said. Lavender looked quite angry.

"So there we are." Harry said, "Katie you've got the best, then Parvati, then Hermione, then Lavender, and then Ginny last."

"Whatever I don't care. I'm the youngest one here and I've still had more boyfriends than anyone here."

"I'll bet you wouldn't if you weren't the most popular girl in your year." Ron said.

"Or the hottest." Harry added.

"Dean I was surprised you gave her such a good rating." Hermione said. "I expected Ginny o have everyone except Neville give you a bad rating since he's the only one here without reason not to."

"What?" said Dean.

"Well think about it. Obviously Ron's not going to give his sister high marks for her breasts, and Seamus would stick up for his friend who was heartbroken. I expected you to give her low marks."

"On the contrary Hermione, I have experience with Ginny's breasts and I know that they are fine. Don't worry Ginny I have no hard feelings towards you for dumping me."

Harry felt a mixture of relief and jealousy that Dean had had experience with Ginny's breasts.

"Oh I'm so glad." Said Ginny. "I thought I was a bit harsh on you. We did have a nice run."

Suddenly everyone noticed Lavender crying into Seamus's shoulder.

"Cheer up Lavender," said Neville, "who cares about breasts, they clearly haven't helped anyone here get a boyfriend."

"They were one of the only things I had going for me." She sobbed.

"Well I wouldn't have them any other way." Seamus said, "and besides, you definitely have more than that going for you. Your whole body is hot, and you have a feisty personality."

"R-really?"

"Let me show you how much I live your body." And he leapt off his chair and pulled Lavender to the ground, pinned her, ripped down her jeans and started humping her right there beside the fire.

Those beside them shuffled their lawn chairs away to give them some privacy.

"Yeah it doesn't really matter," Ron said trying to steer the conversation away "since we're all hooked up anyway. Who cares how good anyone's boobs are. They are only a small contributing factor to a persons body."

"Yeah I reckon if it were a contest of bodies the ranking would be different."

"Yeah." said Harry.

"How d'you reckon I'd rank?" Hermione asked teasingly.

"I'm sure you would make top." Ron said.


End file.
